gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 169
Title- Back to Class B Date- October 20th, 2012 Volume 29 Previous Chapter - Chapter 168 Next Chapter - Chapter 170 Synopsis After four months of confinement in the Labyrinth Mansion, Mikan returns to her classroom and is reunited with her friends. They are overly happy to see her and embrace her. Mikan is very overjoyed to reunite with them again; Ruka notices that depsite all the recent events, Mikan's smile has not faded. Everyone is happy to be able to see Mikan's bright smile again and tell her how happy they are now that she is back. Although Mikan is smiling, her heart still feels heavy because she still has no idea where Hotaru and Natsume are. She is also sad because everyone's smile will fade once they learn of her upcoming departure. When class begins, Narumi tells the class that Mikan will be leaving the academy and her memories of the academy and everyone she has met in the academy will be erased. As expected, everyone is shocked and devastated. Mikan, however, chooses to not cry in front of her friends. Later that evening, she tells them that she has already cried enough, especially with the separation from Hotaru and Natsume. However, she wants her friends to remember her as someone who is smiling all the time, and not as a crybaby. She wants them to remember her smile that way she will always be in their memory forever. Her friends promise her that they will never forget about her and will stay with her until the time comes for her to leave the academy. Mikan tells herself that she wants to spend her last moments in the academy with them and smile. The next day, Narumi tells Class B that they should create a "Lesson of Memories" of the time they spent with Mikan and form an album of her to remember her. The class happily agrees and they begins discussing their times with Mikan, who also supports the idea. Narumi decided that the album of Mikan will help her realize that her bond with everyone will never disappear when she loses her memories. Persona watches Mikan talking with her classmates from a window. He makes a difficult decision himself: leaving the academy. He feels that he is a symbol of horror and sin, and that he shouldn't be with the students anymore until he has fully compensated for his sins. Before departing, he visits with Nobara and tenderly touches her face while she sleeps. When she wakes up, she sees that Persona is gone but still feels the warmth of his touch on her cheek. Later that night, Mikan announces that she is sleeping in Natsume's room, as she had slept in Hotaru's the night before. Anna, Nonoka, and an unnamed boy ask Mikan to sleep in their rooms tomorrow because she has permission to sleep in any room she wants. Koko and Kitsume tease Mikan about being a pervert if she sleeps in Natsume's room, and Sumire is jealous that Mikan is sleeping in Natsume's room. After saying their goodnights, Mikan is alone in Natsume's room. She begins to cry as she wonders how long she has to keep waiting for Natsume and that she is afraid she won't be able to see him before her memories are erased. Her worry of losing her love for him is piercing her heart to the point that she feels like crying all the time. But, depsite the pain and sadness, Mikan resolves to keep on living with Natsume in her mind and treasure all the things he has given her. Ruka is seen looking out the window of his room as Mikan is falling asleep and asking for Natsume to not go away. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References Unanswered Questions *Will Mikan be able to see Natsume and Hotaru again before her memories will be erased? *Will Mikan one day remember them? *Will Hotaru and Natsume come back? *'Will Mikan have her alice back?' *'will mikan have a new alice?' Memorable Moments *Mikan reunites with Class B for the first time in four months. Quotes Category:Chapter